Bionicle Melodies
by Green Devil
Summary: A collection of one-shots spanning different genres with a different song and pairing for each. More details inside. Slash & het! Various pairings. Please R&R! -Track 2: TahuxGali-
1. Track 1: OnuaLewa: Your Star

_Author's Notes:_ So, I've wanted to do something like this for a reeeaaally long time, but just never got around to starting. However, Jeremy requested I write an OnuaxLewa songfic (a really long time ago, so I'm so very sorry it's so late!) and I figured it'd be a perfect way to kick this thing off. So this one's for you Jeremy! (And now it's also a birthday present from myself to myself. Haha, I'm a loser. XD)

This collection will be composed of chapters/tracks that will be stand-alone one-shots with their own warnings and pairings. Basically this is just a fun thing for me to do whenever I have free time or want a way to get myself back on track with writing if I fall into a slump again, so it won't really be on top of my priorities list. Feel free to request songs and pairings to go with them, though 'cause I'll write whatever, slash and het alike. And with that said, please enjoy! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. There is also mention of character death, so if you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**"Bionicle Melodies**__**"  
By: Green Devil  
Track 1: "Your Star"**_

The night sky had never looked so alien.

Lewa looked up at the inky blackness, to a familiar cluster of stars, and felt tears well up in his lime green eyes, blurring his vision. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees, sobbing into the palms of his hands.

It wasn't fair.

**I can't see your star  
I can't see your star**

"Toa Lewa, you should be resting." Tamaru spoke up from behind him, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. Never had he seen the Toa of Air so broken. He was always so happy and carefree. It hurt to not be able to do anything for him.

**Though I've patiently waited, bedside  
****For the death of today**

The emerald one didn't seem to acknowledge the statement or the gesture, even the matoran's presence. His tears fell like waterfalls and wouldn't stop, only one thought—one memory—replaying itself over and over in his head.

It just wasn't fair!  
_  
_**I can't see your star  
The mechanical lights of Le-Metru frightened it away**

They told him he could be saved; they said he'd be okay; _he_ said he wouldn't leave . . .

Feelings of loneliness plagued his consciousness, mixing with his sorrow and turning it into something else, something he wasn't known for. He jumped from the balcony of his home in Le-Metru and broke into a run once on the ground, leaving behind a very scared and concerned matoran.

**And I'm alone now  
Me and all I stood for**

He could care less where he was headed, stumbling through the outskirts of his city with no real destination in mind. He was trying to outrun the sky—the testament to how very wrong everything was now.

Spirit stars weren't supposed to die, and neither were the ones connected to them!

His jigsaw puzzle of a heart had been torn all apart and never would it be able to come together again. Parts were missing and they could never come back.  
_  
_**We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces  
Swim lonely**

The emerald Toa ran until his legs finally gave out on him and he collapsed onto the cool, supporting ground, the earth almost reaching out for him. He laid there on his stomach, panting, turning the dirt to mud with his tears.  
_  
_**Find your own way out**

He dug his fingers into the soil, gritting his teeth and choking back the wails that desperately wanted to tear from his throat.

"Onua," snuck its way past his lips, a small pathetic cry, "why?"

Up above, the sky continued to mock him.

**I can't see your star  
I can't see your star **

The light of the twin moons and the shine of the stars provided no help against the black blanketing the area, what was left of the jungle canopy blocking it out. Lewa had learned to cope with the darkness from his many times in Onu-Koro and Onu-Metru, but now it felt different. His old fear was awakened, orbs of jade no longer there to see things he could not.

**How can the darkness feel so wrong?**

He hated being alone, that's why he surrounded himself with so many friends. How could he still call himself a Toa when he'd lost everything he stood for—the only thing that truly mattered to him?

But what of Le-Metru and the matoran that still called him their protector—their hero?

He didn't know. Nothing made sense anymore. Things were jumbled and so, so wrong.

**And I'm alone now  
Me and all I stood for**

The Air Toa couldn't bring himself to move anymore, his body numb and his mind too muddled to even send the signals to his limbs. He had always been the one that needed protecting, no matter how much he despised admitting it, even to himself. He was weak, even though Onua would constantly assure him otherwise. It was obvious. He couldn't even save the one he loved. How pathetic was that?

He clutched the dirt in his fist even tighter, small, jagged rocks digging into his palm and drawing pinpricks of blood. The pain didn't matter anymore, however.

Nothing mattered anymore.  
_  
_**We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces  
Swim lonely  
Find your own way out**

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a star dimming, growing colder, as if dieing. He felt the same way. The ground was like ice now, feeling like the lips that had captured his own in his lover's final moments. Was the earth dieing along with its elemental master? It felt like it.

**So far away  
It's growing colder without your love  
**

"Onua . . .come back, please." His voice was hoarse from the tightening of his throat that came along with his tears. He whispered the name like a mantra, praying for the Great Beings to allow his love back into the world. Deep down he knew it'd never happen, but that didn't stop his broken heart from calling out.

**Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
**

The silence that ate up his pleas was deafening. Nothing stirred, not even one of the usually plentiful insects, yet he still couldn't hear his lover's reply. Or maybe Onua couldn't hear him?

It was no use then. He couldn't call out his name; his voice would no longer come. He laid there shattered and useless, silent tears dripping into the mud against his cheek.

**Can't break the silence; it's breaking me  
**

Something came over him then. Orbs of lime, so known for shinning with the light of innocence, became dull, lifeless things. The emerald Toa pushed himself to his knees, mechanically wiping away the dirt from his face to stare at it.

**All my fears turn to rage  
**

Lewa suddenly snapped and a whirlwind came into existence, a frenzied disaster all around him. He sat as the eye of the storm, lime green orbs alight with rage. All fault for his partner's demise lied with the darkness and he wanted it gone. All rational thought flew out the window—the knowledge that he couldn't hurt the black for it had no physical form. All he saw were eyes of blood almost begging to taste his vengeance.

Various trees and plants were uprooted and forced to fly with the current, breaking down more of their brethren, adding to the destruction. The Toa of Air cared not and expanded the tornado to reach a greater area—to sweep up those eyes.

**And I'm alone now**

But he couldn't. The darkness couldn't be cleared away and he fell forward, catching himself on his hands before he hit the ground, panting from the amount of energy he'd wasted. The swirl of devastation dissipated, his power spent, and silence reigned once more after the trees had crashed down, punctuated only by his harsh breaths.  
**  
Me and all I stood for  
We're wandering now  
All in parts and pieces  
Swim lonely**

The tears came again in full force and his frame was again wracked with sobs. The area around him had been decimated, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The jungle that he use to cherish and protect meant nothing to him anymore.

**Find your own way out now**_  
_

The emerald one's inability to banish the darkness ate away at him. He couldn't even exact his revenge. He really was nothing. How could he call himself a Toa when he couldn't even do what was expected of the title?

**Nothing worth fighting for  
**

He didn't know what to do. He was lost and alone and his world was crumbling right before his eyes. It hurt; he felt ill; a frustrated, agonized scream finally ripped from his throat. He pounded his fists into the dirt, bloodying his knuckles on the rocks in the process.

**We're wandering now  
**

Lewa collapsed back onto the ground on his back, the stars' betrayal still showing for the entire world to see. He turned away from it, eyes shut tightly. He couldn't stand it. Why couldn't it just go away already?!

**All in parts and pieces  
**

He felt warm then. Something shone across his chest and fought away the cold that had seeped into his limbs. He cracked open an eye and saw that it was a ray of light; he looked upward and found the black to be turning purple, lightening with each passing second.

**Swim lonely  
**

A look to the east had him squinting against the shine of the twin suns at sunrise. The darkness was banished right before his eyes from all around him, as were the stars in the sky. He found solace in their radiance and wrapped his arms around himself. It was as if he could feel his lover surrounding him now.

**Find your own way out  
**

With this reassurance, he'd be able to go on another day, so long as the suns shone in the sky and hid away the testament that was six spirit stars when there should be seven.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Changed one word of the song to make it fit. Did you notice? XD Confused? Well, let's just say that Onua didn't make it back after the whole Piraka/Barraki/etc. thing. That train of thought is pretty much where this sprouted from. Well, hope you liked and look forward to the next one! Please review to feed the cute little plot bunnies! X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some, meaning there's lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policy. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	2. Track 2: TahuGali: Honesty

_Author's Notes:_ First off, Happy Birthday Saya!! XD Second, yay for being on vacation! And to celebrate both these things, I wrote up a little songfic/parody to get me back into the swing of things. The song this time is 'Honesty (Write Me a List)' by Rodney Atkins. Yeah, I like country. What can I say? I'm a Texan. Heh. So yeah, the lyrics of the song are the parts in italics and I hope you like! :D

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. The song belongs to Rodney Atkins, and there's clear boyxgirl relations abound. Also, the characters are human and there's no explanation for it other than they wouldn't have gone with the song if they were in the Bionicle-verse. If any of these things gets on your nerves, I suggest leaving, now. Enjoy!

* * *

"_**Bionicle Melodies"**__**  
By: Green Devil  
Track 2: "Honesty"**_

He didn't want this; she didn't want this. Neither of them truly wanted to go through with it, but neither could find the strength to voice the concern. There were too many 'what ifs' and uncertainties. They had tried so many things already. Maybe it really was for the best. They had been fighting more than ever lately, had even taken a break in hopes of bringing their relationship back from the brink. Needless to say, it hadn't worked. Divorce had been their final option.

Tahu had always had a problem expressing his feelings. Things never came out right, which often made him wonder how he had gotten Gali in the first place. Things use to be good—things use to be great—but now . . .he didn't know what things were now.

They sat across from each other in a small café, unwilling to make eye contact out of shame for what they were meeting to discuss. 'Shame' because it shouldn't be happening. Their friends would kill them if they found out what was really happening between them.

Finally gathering up the courage to start the conversation, _he said, "Just think it over and write me a list, so we can figure out what we both deserve."_

His soon to be ex-wife let out a sigh. _She hardly could believe it, that their love had come to this, dividing and deciding his and hers, but she grabbed a paper napkin, _and _asked the waitress for a pen._ Gali had never been one for material things, so wasn't quite sure what to write at first. She finally settled for the things that would yield the best memories, but as she made the line for the first letter of what she'd take, another thought came to mind. Maybe that wasn't what she really wanted.

Yes, now she knew what to write. The line on the paper became an 'H' a_nd one by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him._

_Honesty__  
Sincerity__  
Tenderness and trust__  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us_

Tahu leaned back in his chair with a frown on his face after trying unsuccessfully to sneak a peak at what Gali was writing. They were really going through with this then. It'd be okay though, they would be fine.

_Kisses each morning_  
'_I love you's at night  
Just like it use to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_

When Gali had finished writing, the napkin was folded in half and given one last long look. Was this really the right thing to do? She hoped so. Still not meeting his eyes, _she reached across the table_ a_nd placed it in his hand and said, "You know this isn't easy for me."_

Ruby eyes looked to the paper, hesitant to open it _as he thought about the new car, the house and the land_, _and wondered what that bottom line would be._ He wouldn't deny her anything she wanted, but those _and a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind_ held meaning to him as well. Now he wasn't so sure the list thing was a good idea. Tahu actually found himself dreading reading what had been written, _but he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find:_

_Honesty  
Sincerity  
Tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us_

His breath caught in his throat as he read the rest of the list. Could their love still have a chance?

_Kisses each morning  
_'_I love you's at night  
Just like it use to be  
The way life was when you were in love with me_

He couldn't believe it. _Well, _maybe it did._ He fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes and said, "I don't know where to start."_

Gali's golden gaze finally met his, a love swimming in their depths that he hadn't seen since their problems started—or maybe he just hadn't noticed—_and she said, "Everything on that list in your hand is written somewhere in your heart."_ The money for her drink was already on the table and she was heading for the door. Tears spilled down fair cheeks, long blue hair shielding her face from onlookers. She'd poured her heart out on that napkin. It was up to Tahu to see it for what it really was.

_Honesty_

Tahu stared dumbfounded at the words before him, mind processing them a little too slowly for his liking. Did she really mean this? Could she still possibly . . .?

_Sincerity_

He stood so fast he knocked his chair over, the crash disturbing the other patrons, but only white noise to Tahu's ears. His feet carried him out the door before he even knew what was happening, bells signaling his departure. Gali looked back at the sound, hopeful. Her face lit up when she saw the man she'd hoped to see.

Tahu's faced was flushed from his quick dash and the emotions he'd been trying to keep down. Gali had only made it a few feet away from the café when he had burst out the door.

_Just like it used to be_

He rushed at her, swept her off her feet, and captured those soft pink lips in a way he never had before. So many emotions were put forth, apologies exchanged, and vows reinstated in that one kiss they thought they'd melt from the overload.

_The way life was_

This was it, this was what they needed. Tahu would do his best to follow that list; he wouldn't deny Gali what she wanted. He loved her, and had never stopped, even if his mind made him think he had. He could see that now.

He kissed her again. He'd forgotten how much he loved doing that. They shared similar smiles, eyes unwilling to deter from the other's face. It was like the day he proposed all over again. It had started off bad, but ended in one of their most memorable nights together.

Tahu pulled her back toward the café and Gali complied willingly. The words 'I love you' were whispered into the breeze and her smile grew even wider. This she already knew.

_When you were in love with me_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ I was having a little trouble with the ending, but whatever. 'Tis cute. X3 Let me know what you thought of it please! You know, this is actually the first time I write het of my own free will. I hope it rains cause of this. (Seriously, I haven't seen rain since January. I miss the smell.) XD So yeah, please review!


End file.
